warriorsultimatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainear's Path
'Allegiances' Prologue It was in in the midst of leaf-bare, at its coldest moons, that breath came up in small white clouds from the nostrils of Dawn, and her kits, Rain, Lily, and Ice who meowed impatintly, whining to go outside. However, Dawn was painfully forced to keep her kits inside the bush. A Grayish-blue tom padded into bush, a small sparow dangled limply in jaws, the feathers were stiff in spots, frozen from the harsh leaf-bare. Ch.1 I was wondering why my mother and father were looking weak until I saw our meal. I asked, “Dawn why do we only have one birdy to eat?” and Dawn answered, “Because we must stay away from the clans. They can do much harm and I don’t want Stream to go though more work to feed us, which is why we must ask the clans if we may join for Leafbare.” At that moment Stream spoke up, “But Dawn I know you mean well but they do not live like we do and I do not think the kits are ready,” “I may be the smallest out of us three but I know that if I can make it so can Lily and Ice.” Both my mother and father were shocked that a kit as small and young as me had spoken with so much depth and feeling. By morning they had decided that we must go and ask for help at the night of the full moon gathering and that if any clan wouldn’t take us we would have to try to ask the other Loners and Rouges for help. Ch.2 It was the night of the full moon gathering Dawn told us that it was time to go we had been sleeping all day to save our energy. We ate the remains of the mouse Stream caught the midday and started hiking towards what the other rogues called Gathering Rock. When we got there Dawn told us to stay underneath her and after all of us went under her we went through the tunnel. Cats from all side of us were yelling and extending there claws. Suddenly one of the cats on the large rock in the middle of the room spotted what they were growling at and said, “Why have you come here you filthy rouges.” Stream winced but realizing that he must be polite answered, “We… have come to…ah...ask to join one of your strong worthy clans.” The cats around us gasped, “And why would you need help.” Asked a slender silver she-cat, “Because My mate Dawn and my three daughters...” at that moment Dawn pushed us from underneath her focusing all attention on us, “Rain, Lily, and Ice were starving and we need help to feed our kits..” from there Dawn stepped forward, “ Please help us even just for our kits please!” All the cats around us started to understand our situation but before they could speak, I squeaked, “Please look in you hearts and find deep in them you feel sympathy for us.” At that moment I knew I had made sure that we were going to a clan even if it was only for the winter. A brown tom spoke, “I Reedstar, leader of Fallsclan, with my deputy’s approval will accept the cats, Stream, Dawn, Rain, Lily, and Ice into Fallsclan.” Ch.3 Reedstar was leading me and my family towards a large waterfall. A red tom named Robinfeather had to help Stream and Dawn carry me and my sister across the entrance to camp which was a huge log. When we got into the camp Robinfeather showed Dawn to the nursery and a Queen named Poppycloud welcomed us. We went to go play with her 2 kits they excitedly agreed because they had been the only kits in the nursery for almost 2 moons, “What are your names,” the red she-kit answered, “Berrykit and the gray she-kit is Cloudykit”. The kits had play on the elder’s tree for hours and eventually went to sleep. Stream asked Reedstar, “May I sleep with my family tonight instead of sleeping in the warrior’s den?”, “Of course but be ready for your clan names tomorrow,” Reedstar Replied as he walked into his den. Ch.4 Rain woke up earily to find most of the clan gathering beside a ledge, Stream and Dawn were already awake, “What’s happening,” she asked confused, “We are about to receive our Clan names, Reedstar also mentioned something else…”. Reedstar called for a gathering seeing that we were awake, “Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Leader Rock for a clan meeting!” We were told to come to the leader rock by Poppycloud who also nudged Berrykit and Cloudykit along with us, after grooming their fur. Reedstar announced, “Dawn, Stream step up, I know this is sudden but I wish to give you clan names do you accept,” both Stream and Dawn said, “We do,” but Dawn seemed a little resilient, “Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Dawn an Stream, from this moment on you shall be known as Dawnfur and Streamfoot, We hope that you will stay with us for moons to come.” Then he addressed me, Ice, and Lily, “Rain, Ice, Lily if you are to be in this clan you should be trained as apprentices first, so by naming apprentices, we show that FallsClan will survive and remain strong, Rain, Ice, and Lily, from now on, till you become warriors you will be know as Rainpaw, Icepaw, and Lilypaw, Dovesong, Goldengaze, and Cloudheart you are ready for apprentices. Dovesong will be Rainpaw's mentor, Goldengaze will be Icepaw's mentor, and Cloudheart will be Lilypaw's mentor.” The we were told to go and touch noses with our mentors, I’m the only one that has trouble with this task, Dovesong has to crouch for me to be able to touch noses, afterwards the whole clan cheers out names, “Streamfoot, Dawnfur, Rainpaw, Icepaw, Lilypaw!” More Coming Soon Category:Books